100
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Well, maybe not XD One hundred oneshots and drabbles of Rivalshipping! All the SetoxYugi fluff you can handle! Warnings and ratings inside; may change from chapter to chapter.
1. At Bat

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/General**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kaiba hated being proven wrong. It was a rare occurance in and of itself, but he absolutely loathed it.<p>

The one person who proved him wrong the most was a certain Yugi Mutou.

The first time was simple. Kaiba had been called on to answer a math problem in class. Looking up (disdainfully) from his book, he threw out an answer that was close to the right one. Yugi, in his annoyingly innocent way, had corrected him. Strike one.

Second time, not as easily brushed off. During a duel with another student, Kaiba drew the card that he was sure would win him the game. Yugi, appearing with his group of idiots, said as quietly as he could to Kaiba that the card could not be summoned without sending three monsters of a higher attack to the graveyard. The CEO only had one. Strike two.

The third time caused a monumental change in the lives of both young men. Kaiba, talking Mokuba on the phone in the back of the school library, insisted that no one except for his younger brother could love him. When he hung up, Yugi stepped out from behind the shelf next to him and smiled.

"You're wrong."

Home run.


	2. Morning

**Warnings:** none. well, fluff, but that's it XD

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"You awake?" Yugi mumbled, rolling over to face his boyfriend. Seto shook his head.<p>

"No," the executive replied. "Never."

Yugi grinned, bringing up his hand to push Seto's bangs out of his eyes. "At least you've been sleeping." He leaned forward, kissing Seto's forehead. "I'm glad."

Seto's dark blue eyes flickered open, staring into Yugi's bright violet ones. He was silent for a long while, face expressionless, while his younger lover played idly with his brunette locks.

"I love you," Seto said finally, closing his eyes again and wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer.

"Good morning," Yugi replied with a smile.

The young executive frowned. "It's Saturday?" he asked sleepily. Yugi kissed the tip of his nose in affirmation. "Then hush and get back to sleep."

Yugi's smile widened. "What if I personally made you breakfast?"

"In bed?"

"Maybe."

"I'll think about it." Yugi sighed, trying to sit up, but Seto only held him tighter. "No leaving."

"I thought you wanted breakfast?"

Seto gave an exasperated sigh, opening his eyes again to reveal frozen pools. "Sleep, Yugi."

His boyfriend didn't answer, shifting closer to Seto's warmth.

When the executive's grip loosened slightly and Yugi knew he was asleep, the smaller teen shook his head, smirking lightly. "I taught him well."


	3. Savior

**Warnings: **none**  
><strong>

**Rating:** ah... K?

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah do not own.**

* * *

><p>Everyone assumed it was Yugi who saved Kaiba when they got together.<p>

Those two knew the truth.

After the Nameless Pharaoh passed into the afterlife, Yugi was a wreck. He didn't speak, didn't eat, barely left his room.

His grief was magnified tenfold when his grandfather died.

Kaiba had noticed. At first, he didn't wish to, but when Yugi stopped showing up for tournaments, he got... worried.

He sought the younger boy out, gave him much needed attention.

Between short coffee dates and visits for dinner and a movie, Yugi fell in love.

Between taking Yugi on business trips and watching the younger boy take care of Mokuba, Kaiba fell harder.

Eventually they were a public couple, putting much more pressure on the both of them, but they didn't mind.

As long as they were together, Yugi could handle anything. He was saved.


	4. Game

**Warnings:** language, mentions of sex

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: Herp, derp, don't own.**

* * *

><p>"I get to top."<p>

"No."

"That was our agreement."

"If you won."

"I did win."

"You cheated."

"I didn't."

"How else did you win?"

"I- skill!"

"Cheater."

Yugi threw his hands up in exasperation, ignoring the glare Kaiba was sending his way over their kitchen table. "Fine, Seto. I cheated. Are you happy now?"

The executive wasn't. "How?"

"By playing by the rules! It's midnight; can't we just go to bed?"

"No."

And there was the stubbornness Kaiba was known for. Yugi set his cards down, sighing. "I'm really tired. Please?"

"Maybe if you're tired, you'll break concentration."

"I won't."

"What if you do?"

"What if I don't."

Kaiba smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I could make you break concentration."

"Wh- _that _would be cheating!"

"I wouldn't touch you. I'd just recount last night to you, in vivid detail."

"Seto..."

"Now you get it. Remember when you were moaning my name just like that last night, begging me for-"

Yugi turned bright red. "Stop it! I'm not going to play if you do that!"

"So you will if I don't?"

The young King of Games resigned to the fact that Kaiba wouldn't let it go. "One more game. Then I'm going to bed."

"Good."

Five minutes later, Yugi stood up from his chair and left the room. "I still get to top tonight, if you're interested," he muttered, ruffling Kaiba's hair on his way past.


	5. Line

**Warnings: **mental abuse

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Disclaimer: **I wish :P

**Current Music: **61 - bgm stg220 fct wav_aax from the Sonic Colors OST

* * *

><p>Yugi walked quietly into lover's office, not quite sure what to expect. On some days, usually when the company was experiencing a high point or had just started production of a new product, Kaiba would welcome him in with open arms.<p>

Those days were more rare than Yugi would like.

Most of the time, if Yugi so much as set foot on the third floor, where Kaiba's home office and libraries were, the executive would yell at him and send him away. They wouldn't speak to each other for weeks after that.

Every time, Yugi would love Kaiba a little less.

"I brought you some coffee, sweetheart," Yugi murmured, setting the steaming cup on Kaiba's desk. The executive didn't look up from his computer. Although every instinct was screaming at Yugi to leave, he got a little closer. "Um, Seto?"

"Why are you in here?" the executive hissed, pausing in his typing.

Yugi couldn't find his voice for a moment. "I'I'm s-sorry," he stammered. "I d-didn't-"

"Get out." Kaiba's icy blue eyes met Yugi's, challenging him to refuse.

The younger man nodded, turning around. When he got to the door he stopped, looking at his feet, then facing Seto again. "I love you," he said hopefully.

"What did I just say?"

Yugi left, for the final time, without complaint.


	6. Proposal

**Warnings: **I added some Dragonshipping ^^

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **You want this show? You want it? You want this show? I WANT IT, I WANT IT!

* * *

><p>"Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Kaiba murmured, looking at the floor. After a few seconds, his head snapped up to glare at the mirror in front of him and he released a low growl. "I can't say that!"<p>

He pushed away from his sink, pacing the bathroom anxiously. "Okay, what if I didn't say anything? No, I have to tell him what I'm doing…"

Walking back into his bedroom, Kaiba sighed. It was nearly four in the morning, and he had been practicing for hours. He decided, quite disdainfully, that he should get some sleep before that night. He stripped out of his work clothes and dropped them on the floor, climbing into his bed to worry some more.

He glanced over at a picture of him and Yugi together, at the White Day festival that year. Yugi looked so happy in his yakuta, even going so far as to make Kaiba himself wear one. The press had thankfully left them mostly to their own devices, making the day of lovers even sweeter.

Kaiba laid back, setting the picture down and turning out the light. Having Yugi sleep at his own house the night before a date made the event more anticipated and that much better, sure, but Kaiba wished the younger man was with him. For now, he made himself content with clutching Yugi's pillow to himself while he slept.

_"You're the light of my life, and the only thing that holds me together," Kaiba said nervously, gazing out onto the moonlit lake. He and his diminutive lover were standing on the bridge at their favorite park, watching the moon rise after their date._

_"I know, Seto. I love you too," Yugi deadpanned, trying to sound interested but failing miserably._

_The executive took a deep breath and got down on one knee, reaching in his back pocket for a small, black velvet box. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, angel," he continued, opening the box and holding it out to his boyfriend. "Yugi Mutou, will you marry me?"_

_Yugi was silent for a long time, Kaiba's fears heightening exponentially, until a smile broke out on his cherubic face. "Oh Seto, you're so naïve."_

_The executive was taken aback. "Naïve?"_

_"Yes, naïve. I don't love you; you were paying for my rent and my education!" Yugi turned his back on Kaiba and started to walk away. "Grow up and realize no one loves you, asshole," were his parting words._

_Kaiba didn't even have the will to call after him, he was too shell-shocked to move. The box, still holding the white gold band, dropped out of his hand with a loud clatter. His heart that had been so meticulously repaired by Yugi's 'love' shattered into a million identifiable pieces._

_At that moment, he wanted to die._

Kaiba sat up in his bed, holding back a scream. Yugi… he had said no! He frantically searched his bedside table in the pitch blackness, finding his cell phone and dialing Yugi's as quickly as he could.

"Hello?" the young man answered groggily on the third ring.

"You still love me, right?" Kaiba asked in a rush, gripping his phone like his life depended on it.

There was a dreadful silence on the other end, then: "Seto, of course I love you. Why, did something happen?"

Kaiba decided a half-truth was best. After all, he did plan to go through with the proposal, and didn't want to ruin the surprise just because of some stupid dream. "I had a nightmare that you didn't love me anymore."

"I'll be right over, sweetheart," Yugi muttered wearily before hanging up.

Kaiba sat cross-legged in his bed in the dark for all of five minutes, contemplating his undoing at the hands of the petite duelist, until Yugi, still clad in his pajamas, opened his bedroom door. "Angel," Kaiba breathed, reaching for his young lover.

"I'm here, Seto," Yugi replied, getting into the bed and pushing the executive to lie down. "It was just a dream. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, angel. Now and forever." Kaiba was feeling much calmer with Yugi in his arms. "Will you stay in my bed tonight?"

Yugi snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "But we always sleep in separate beds before a date."

"Yes, but-"

A warm finger on his lips stopped him from speaking. "I was only teasing, sweetheart. Of course I'll spend the night with you." He kissed Kaiba quickly on the lips, smiling slightly. "Sweet dreams, my prince."

* * *

><p>Kaiba woke up feeling much better. He turned his head, hoping to see Yugi, but a note beside his head was all he found. <em>Seto,<em> it read, scrawled in Yugi's gentle, unrushed handwriting. _You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you. Remember to pick me up at seven. I love you._

The executive smirked, dropping the small piece of paper and getting out of bed. He had four hours to get ready, but all he wanted to do was bury his face in the pillow Yugi slept on.

Finally, at five thirty, he rolled out of bed in search of a good outfit. He didn't want it to be too showy, but not too casual, even though somewhere in the back of his mind that Yugi wouldn't care.

A long, hot shower later, it was six fifty and Kaiba was fiddling anxiously with the collar of his powder blue shirt that Yugi had once said went so well with his eyes. He also wore a black suit (Washington black, his angel once admired) sans tie, because they made him uncomfortable anyway.

He left the mansion only after triple checking that he had the ring and slid into his black Porsche. The drive to Yugi's house was short, only two or three minutes, but it felt a thousand times longer. No matter how nervous he was, he decided with what little confidence he possessed at the moment, he would go through with the proposal.

Kaiba took the steps up to Yugi's three floor townhouse two at a time, brushing himself off when he got to the top. He held a bouquet of twenty four roses behind his back, thankful that there was a locally owned flower shop still open. He had stopped off for a few minutes when he saw them in the display window and bought twice the standard amount, much to the delight of the store owner.

Biting his lip, the executive knocked on the door and gripped the roses tighter. The dark wooden door opened slowly, revealing a bright-eyed Yugi. "Hi Seto," he murmured, reaching up and stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

"These are for you, angel," Kaiba said breathlessly. He held out the bright red flowers, watching Yugi's cheeks turn just as red. "I saw how beautiful they were, and they reminded me of you."

Yugi's blush increased and he grinned. "Thank you! I'll put them in a vase; come on in, I'll only be a minute." Kaiba nodded, wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist and pulling him up for a chaste kiss. They pulled away from each other, entering the house with smiles on their faces.

"Good evening, Kaiba," Yami said kindly, not looking up from his crossword. He was sitting on the couch with Jou; the blonde had his head resting in Yami's lap while he watched television.

"Evening," he replied, taking a seat in the chair beside the former Pharaoh. "Listen, Atem, I have an important question for you."

Yami nodded, laying the crossword down and stroking Jou's hair gently. "Go ahead."

He looked around, making sure Yugi wasn't in the room, then whispered, "I… I'm planning on proposing to Yugi tonight." Jou was too far into his show to hear him, but Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Well… I'm still working up the courage… but I wanted to ask your permission."

The ex-Pharaoh studied Kaiba's earnest expression, still caressing his boyfriend's hair, and nodded again. "I trust you, Kaiba. You have my best wishes."

Yugi walked in the living room, laying his hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Best wishes for what?"

Both the executive and Yami froze, unsure of what to say. "Moneybags has a new project that he needs Até to test," Jou mumbled, shifting on Yami's lap. "I said fuck 'em, but you know Até."

Yami smiled, lifting Jou's hand and kissing his palm. "You know me." He and Kaiba locked eyes, smirking; the executive glanced at Jou and was mildly surprised when he winked, grinning cheekily. It seemed the mutt wasn't so unobservant, or obnoxious. He would have to remember to thank him later.

"Well, let's get going, sweetheart," Yugi said excitedly, waving to Yami and Jou on their way out.

Their dinner was eventful. Kaiba recounted stories from his job, making both of them laugh, and Yugi talked about things he learned at school. Before they knew it, it was ten and the restaurant was closing. "How about we go to that park, sweetheart?" Yugi asked, holding Kaiba's hand as they stood in the parking lot.

The executive froze. "Um… uh…"

Yugi stared up at him, worried. Kaiba never hesitated unless something was seriously wrong. "Love?"

"Yes, sure… w-we can go…" Kaiba stuck his free hand into his back pocket, gripping the box tightly.

"Seto, if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"I want to." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then glanced down at his lover. "I would love to."

Kaiba cleared his throat, pulling his arm away from Yugi's waist. They were standing at the bridge, looking out into the moonlight on the lake, exactly like his dream.

"Uh, Yugi… I've wanted to ask you something."

Yugi glanced up at him with eyes full of adoration. "Mm." He made a noise of assent, leaning his head against Kaiba's arm.

"Well… you mean everything to me, you know that right?"

"I know. You mean more than everything to me."

The executive took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you with all my heart… and I want you to be mine forever. Officially." He stepped back, lowering himself onto one knee and staring up into Yugi's wide eyes as he took the box out of his pocket. "Yugi Mutou, my angel, my love… will you marry me?"

Yugi brought his hands up to his mouth, shaking his head slightly as his violet orbs filled with tears. Kaiba's heart threatened to break, tearing at the seams, until Yugi launched himself forward and into his arms. "Yes, Seto! Yes!"

Kaiba sighed, relieved, and hugged Yugi back. "Thank you so much, angel…" He wanted to stay here, like this, for the rest of his life, but he needed to see Yugi wearing the ring first. He pulled back a little, taking Yugi's left hand in his and slipping the white gold band onto his slim finger. Six full carat diamonds accented a pure amethyst stone, three diamonds on either side. The petite duelist tilted his hand this way and that, delighting in the way it shined in the moonlight, before looking to Kaiba again with eyes full of joy.

"I love you, Seto. I can't imagine being without you," Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and resting their foreheads together. "Was this why you were so jumpy today?"

Kaiba nodded a little. "I was having nightmares… about you saying no… that you only wanted me for my money…"

"Do you really think I'm that cruel, Seto?" the younger man asked, hurt creeping into his voice, but Kaiba kissed him swiftly, erasing the doubt.

"Of course not, my love. I think you're perfect." They shared another kiss, long and slow, under the light of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>One note: Please review this one, even if you haven't reviewed any of the others. I was planning on expanding this idea and I need some feedback. Thank you!<strong>


	7. Doubt

**Warnings: **angsty Seto**  
><strong>

**Rating: **K+**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **To protect the world from fandom devastation, to unite all writers within our nation, to denounce the evils of stopping guy love, to extend our slash to the stars above! Team yaoi, writing at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! (Meowth, that's right!)

* * *

><p>Yugi practically skipped up the stairs to the third floor of the mansion, a box of homemade chocolates in his hands and a daisy chain around his head. "Seto, I've got something for you!" he sang in his angelic voice. When there was no answer, he was instantly suspicious.<p>

He ended up right in front of the door to Kaiba's office in a matter of moments. "Sweetheart?" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"Can I come in?"

There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing and a lock clicking, then the door opened. "Hello angel," Kaiba murmured, picking Yugi up easily and throwing him over his shoulder. "How are you today?"

Yugi giggled, still clutching the chocolates. "I'm perfect! Yami and I went to the clearing behind the game shop and made daisy chains, and then we went home and made you this chocolate!"

"Oh really?" Kaiba sat Yugi down in his desk chair, taking the offered sweets and setting them on his desk. "Thank you, angel."

"What did you do today?"

"Work, mostly."

The younger was instantly concerned, the smile wiped from his face and his eyes serious. "Have you been sleeping?" he asked, his voice as lilting as ever, which kind of ruined the serious effect.

Kaiba looked away. "I… I mean…"

"No?"

The executive went silent, not wanting to lie to Yugi, but also not wanting him to know the truth. Yugi took his hands and pulled him to his knees so they were almost level, Kaiba having to tilt his head back to look Yugi in the eyes. "Tell me, please? I won't be mad."

"I've tried to sleep."

Yugi drew Kaiba closer, kissing the top of his head. "It's just stress. We'll get through this, together. Okay?"

Feeling tears burning the back of his eyes, the executive glared at the floor again. "Why do you love me, Yugi?"

"The list is too long, Seto," Yugi replied softly, his lips still in Kaiba's mousy hair. "I just do."

The tears fought against Kaiba's self control. "Nevertheless… I'm not a good person for you. You're always the one there for me, I never have time for you, I never give you anything you want-"

Yugi's heliotrope orbs flashed with anger and he wrenched backward abruptly. "You do all of that and more, Seto. I hate it when you doubt yourself."

Finally, the tears won. Kaiba bit his lip, choking back a sob, and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. Yugi was startled for a second, unsure of what to do, before collecting himself and kneeling on the floor in front of his lover. His arms wrapped around the brunette and held him close. "Oh Seto, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so harsh. I love you, you know that. Shh, sweetheart…"

Kaiba attempted to regain control, his sobs dissolving into hiccups. "Sorry," he muttered when the tears subsided a few minutes later. "I don't know where that came from."

"Do you feel better? You can cry whenever you'd like, Seto."

"It's showing weakness."

"It's showing _me_that you're the Seto I know and love, the one who has human emotions."

The executive returned Yugi's embrace, hiding his face in the crook of the boy's shoulder. "I love you, angel," he said. Although his voice was muffled and so quiet it was almost inaudible, Yugi smiled.

"I love you too. Maybe you should stop working for today. We can make our way through those chocolates, and then we can work all that energy off~"

Kaiba chuckled, pulling back to see the inevitable blush on Yugi's face. "Alright."

"And then we're going to take a nap. Together."

"But-"

"No buts, Seto Kaiba."

The executive smiled, a genuine smile, and brushed his nose against Yugi's slightly red one. "This is why I love you."

Yugi pecked his lips in return, pressing their foreheads together. "Good," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ^^<br>**


	8. Delicate

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Dun own.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stared up at his bedroom ceiling, watching rays of sunlight slowly make their way from one side of the room to the other. The executive was so rarely comfortable, so he wanted to make this moment last. His younger lover was still asleep, his head against Kaiba's chest and their legs intertwined underneath the sheets, still disheveled from a night of lovemaking.<p>

Yugi. Just the thought of the boy made Kaiba smile contentedly. How on earth did he get so lucky? The King of Games was like a little porcelain doll, petite and delicate. Kaiba closed his eyes, running his hands gently over Yugi's back and down to his hips, sighing as he caressed the smooth, soft skin.

His lover didn't have a sharp edge anywhere, from his body to his mind to his soul. Physically, Kaiba was drawn to his narrow shoulders and tapered waist that led to slightly rounded hips and mile-long legs. And if Yugi had the body of a god, he had the face of an angel. Wide heliotrope eyes framed by dark, thick lashes; a cute little nose turned slightly upward that turned red whenever he blushed; full lips (the bottom was slightly fuller than the top, Kaiba mused) that were very pink after being kissed, and soft as rose petals.

Mentally, Yugi surpassed anyone else Kaiba had ever met. He wasn't extraordinarily book-smart - his grades were slightly above average, although he did excel in science, world history, and Japanese literature - but he seemed to know… everything. He could tell what others were feeling just by looking at them, their posture, the way they spoke, the way they acted in certain situations, and if the feeling was bad, he knew exactly how to comfort them. Person smart, Kaiba named it.

And spiritually, the executive couldn't imagine that anyone would hope to compare to Yugi. He had the purest soul imaginable. Kaiba could barely think of all the good that Yugi had done, after all he had been put through in his young life, without going speechless in awe.

Yugi mumbled something and shifted in his sleep, breaking Kaiba out of his revere. He opened his sapphire eyes again, gently squeezing Yugi's sides. The violet-eyed beauty awoke almost instantly, gazing up at his lover. "Seto? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Kaiba held Yugi tighter, smiling down at him. "Good morning. I missed you last night."

Yugi paused, then his trademark grin spread across his face. "I missed you too, sweetheart." He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Kaiba's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," the executive replied. "Everything about you." He kissed Yugi again, cupping his soft cheek and moving their lips together. His angel deserved the best... he had to be gentle with something so delicate.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Neko

**Warnings: **yiff yiff murr~ (aka catboy!Yugi), almost lime

**Rating: **T, maybe even M

**Disclaimer: **Nu-uh.

**Note: **This is part of a story I'm working on (obviously one of the fillers, not a plot point), and I wanted to see if anyone liked it enough for me to continue. Please, please review and tell me what you think, so you can see the whole story sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Yugi asked, straddling Kaiba's lap and slowly undoing his tie.<p>

Kaiba leaned his head back against the couch, allowing Yugi to start on his shirt buttons, as his hands made their way to the neko's hips. "Very tiring, tsuki." Yugi's long black tail snaked its way around Seto's wrists, effectively locking him in place.

"I'm sorry, nushi…" he mumbled, the familiar words tumbling past his lips before he could stop it. The executive, unable to use his hands to get Yugi's attention, leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I asked you not to call me that, shinju. No one is your master. You don't belong to me."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba beat him to it, nipping softly on Yugi's bottom lip. The smaller teen moaned into the half-kiss, loosening his hold on the executive's wrists so that he could stroke the base of Yugi's spine right blow his tail.

Kaiba chuckled, pulling back to watch Yugi's violet eyes settle at half mast and a purr erupt from his throat. Seto didn't stop rubbing the spot, alternating between hard and soft circles until Yugi started to buck against him.

"No… fair…" he panted and gasped out, the words almost unintelligible because of his heavy purring. Kaiba blinked languidly at him, reaching his other hand up to Yugi's fur-covered ear and stroking it.

Yugi cried out, his tail high in the air, and started to buck harder, his hands on Kaiba's knees for leverage. "You like that, eh?" the older boy whispered, his own erection straining against his pants. "I can make you cum without even looking at your cock."

The neko's cheeks turned bright red. "K-koi!" Kaiba pressed hard on the sensitive spot before running his hand along the length of Yugi's tail. "Ah, no more teasing!" Yugi started to fumble with the zipper on the other's black jeans, sucking on the executive's right nipple while the tip of his tail caressed the left.

This turned the tables on the human. He was left moaning in agonizingly drawn out pleasure, completely at Yugi's mercy.

"We're known for being crafty," Yugi murmured with a feral grin, as if reading Kaiba's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Yes, it was supposed to stop there. Review, please~<p> 


	10. Flawed

**Warnings: **smut, kinda dark themes, partial blindness

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Note: **If people like this, I could turn it into a whole story :) Just take a look at it, and please review.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was so loud… alarms, people screaming…<em>

_I intertwined my fingers with Seto's, watching him attempt to wipe away my tears. "You're going to be okay," he insisted to me, checking again to make sure I was strapped in. "Just make sure you get home and find Mokuba, okay?"_

"_No," I sobbed, shaking my head frantically. "You're coming home with me! We're both going to—"_

_He just smiled, kissing my forehead and giving my hand a squeeze. "I love you, angel," he whispered for only my ears._

_Suddenly, all the alarms stopped, and my vision flickered into nothingness._

"Angel?"

I shifted in bed, turning onto my right side and opening my left eye. Fear paralyzed me for a moment as I stared into pitch-blackness, but Seto grabbed my hands and kissed my fingertips. "Angel, it's okay. Open your other eye," he murmured hurriedly.

I did as he asked, almost sighing in relief as I saw the morning sun slanting across his face. "Sweetheart," I muttered, leaning forward to kiss him softly; he returned the kiss with a grateful smile. "Thank you..."

His beautiful, matching sapphire eyes were trained on my good one. "No thanks needed, my little angel. Don't scare yourself like that."

"Can't help it." I hid my face in his chest. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Seto's warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. "I think you were having a nightmare. You were screaming..."

I flinched. "Sorry."

He kissed the top of my head, laughing lightly. "Don't worry about it. Let's go out and get some breakfast."

I appreciated more than he knew. Before the accident, we used to eat at the mansion most of the time. Not that I was nervous to go outside alone, whenever we were together he would take me out somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, raising my head. He took that opportunity to lean down and kiss my left eyelid. I paused, sighing. "That won't heal me," I muttered.

"I don't care," he replied shortly. "I'm doing it every chance I get." I sat up, getting off of the bed and glancing at him. He was visibly hurt by my actions, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes searching. "Angel? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know," I interrupted. "Come on, take a bath with me."

Seto smiled softly, following me and carefully approaching my right side, making sure he was always visible. I appreciated that, too.

He ran the water while I undressed, standing in the far corner of the large bathroom. When he turned around, embarrassment got the better of me and I blushed darkly. "Angel, you're beautiful. Come here," he said, holding out a hand.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm a monster." I was covered in scars and bruises that wouldn't fade, and I was very pessimistic as of late, but somehow Seto saw past that.

He frowned at me, blue eyes going cold. "Never say that. Don't even think it!" His voice got louder as he advanced on me. "Who's been telling you that? Honestly Yugi, how do these stupid ideas get into your head?"

I trembled; Seto had a horrible temper, but he tried to tone it down when he was with me. "I don't know," I whimpered pathetically, watching him through my good eye as I hid my face behind my crossed arms.

Seto looked devastated, lowering himself to pajama-clad knees so he was shorter than me (and much less threatening) and bowing his head. "Shit, I did it again," he whispered, mostly to himself. "I'm so sorry; I'm trying to hold back..."

"S-Seto..." He looked up at me, but not at _me_. He was staring into my clouded, sightless violet eye, making me self conscious again. "Seto, please..." I frowned, stepping back. "Maybe we should just bathe separately this morning."

He glanced into my good eye. "Wait, angel, please, I want to be with you."

I paused, and then nodded my consent. I stepped into the bath, sitting gingerly in the hot water; I closed my eyes and sighted as the water rose slightly, signaling Seto had gotten in as well. He pulled me back against his chest and sighed.

"I love you," he murmured into my ear.

I smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."

He touched my stomach lightly, continuing to whisper sweet, quite uncharacteristic nothings in my ear. I laughed at the caress and leaned back. "You're so sweet."

"You're the sweet once… a honey filled cupcake with extra chocolate sprinkles." That one forced another laugh out of me. "I love looking into your pure violet—" He paused.

I smirked, opening my eyes and turning around so I was straddling his lap. "Violet eye?" I teased, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest mentioning it.

He saw my pained expression. "It doesn't affect my love for you," Seto murmured with a smile, passing his hand over my good eye.

I leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, the water splashing around us. "Show me," I whispered against his mouth.

"Oh I will." Seto's hands slipped down to my hips and held me still as he ground against me. I gasped and gripped his shoulders, pressing my mouth to his.

Seto released me and touched my entrance with two fingers, inquiring silently with his eyes. I nodded and he slid the first finger in, aided by the warm water. "Feel okay, angel?

"F-feels amazing," I replied. He was stroking my insides with the pad of his finger, avoiding my prostate. "You're t-teasing…"

"What?" he asked devilishly, adding another finger. I relaxed as much as I could, letting my hands fall onto into the hot water and my head onto his chest. "I didn't hear you."

"More… more!" was all I could manage. Seto kissed my neck, biting down on the spot he knew was the most sensitive. Why was he so _good?_

He stretched me as gently as he could, the third finger working its way in, and licked at my heated collar bone. "You're so tight, angel."

"Take me," I whispered.

He pulled his fingers out, his hands finding their way back to my hips, and lifted me slightly, lowering me onto his cock. It hurt; not as bad as my first time, but there was still a sharp sting in my lower back.

I rocked back and forth, trying to hold in my pleasured sounds. Seto wasn't having any of that; he gave one hard thrust directly at my prostate. "Scream for me," he muttered, sounding more like his usual, serious self. "Scream my name."

"God!" I cried, which I supposed was good enough for him.

"That's right, angel." The bath was large enough for him to lean me back and get on his knees, finding a better angle for him to thrust into me.

I pushed away from him, climbing out of the tub and landing on the large, soft bathmat. I turned on my back and spread my legs, reaching for him; my good eye was hazed with lust. "This is better."

Seto grinned, following me out and crawling on top of me. "Much," he breathed, thrusting into me hard and reaching for my erection.

He was slow and rhythmic, completely in control of both his pleasure and mine. I, however, was a moaning, writhing mess in his grasp.

"Seto!" I cried, waves of pleasure sweeping over me. Seto took that as his cue to clam into me faster and harder; his free hand traced my numerous scars in a comforting way that managed to spark electricity wherever he touched.

"Oh angel, you're so hot inside; scream louder, I want everyone to know who you belong to…" His whispering went on but I could only hear the pounding of my pulse in my ears.

I tensed, my hands gripping his upper arms with enough force to bruise as I came, screaming his name. He followed soon after, moaning "Yugi" over and over again.

He pulled out gently, his eyes closed. I felt his some of his hot load spill out of me and onto the floor. "You're a bit messy," I said cheekily, wiping some of my come off of him with a finger. He took it and stuck it in his mouth, watching me intently as I began to moan again.

"No more, sweetheart. I'm starving," I protested.

"Fine," he muttered, picking me up unceremoniously and dumping me in the water. I laughed and floundered for a while before he started to clean us off, washing my hair and scrubbing my back. "You're lucky I love you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else.

I closed my eyes. "Why do you love me?" I asked, shifting in the now-tepid bathwater.

Seto didn't miss a beat in his answer. "For one, you're great in the sack." I made to hit him but he just chuckled and began rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. "For another, you're the most selfless person I've ever met. You never stopped trying to be my friend… you sought me out to comfort me when Mokuba was in the accident… you helped me welcome him home, and taught him what he missed in school… he loves you too, you know…"

He trailed off and I touched his knee under the water. "Always comforting me, angel." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, you know why I love you?" I said softly, opening my blind eye and looking out into the complete darkness.

"That, I haven't been able to figure out."

I waved a hand in front of my face. I couldn't even detect the movement. It was just black. "You see my scars, and my stitches and my damaged eye, and you can still feel something other than disgust—"

"Stop, Yugi," he whispered, his hand suddenly covering my mouth "You're beautiful. Everyone can see it, in your soul and on your body. I thank the gods everyday for letting you down from heaven, even if they plan to take you back. I love you, angel, not because of how you look, but because of who you are."

I whimpered, sobs wracking my body and making my ribs ache. I was crying to no reason, it seemed to me, but he just stood up, grabbed a towel, and motioned for me to get out of the bath as well. I did, and he wrapped me in it. "Why are you crying, little angel?" he asked me anxiously, kissing my temple.

"I don't know," I replied, leaning into his embrace.


End file.
